Goodbye
by TheHTTYD2Idiot
Summary: A short story of what Stoick was thinking before he died. Chapter 2 is based off Hiccstrid. Chapter 2 may also be rated T, but chapter 1 I think can pass as K.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye- A Short Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD(2) Though If I did I'd make Hiccup take his shirt off and make out with Astrid :P**

**I'm not weird...**

I saw Hiccup in trouble. Drago, that mad man. 'Nobody messes with MY family' I think.

I finally find my long lost love, Valka. Gods, she's more beautiful then Freya. Sure, I'm a little mad she didn't come back. I mean, 20 years? What about Hiccup? Gods, I was a horrible father. I'm surprised Odin didn't punish me for it. But, I was with her now. Here. I finally had a hole family.

But, now I see my son, the pride of Berk, needs help. If only he didn't think he was such a peacekeeper. We wouldn't be in this situation. A part of me doesn't want to save him. But, I'm his father, and for him, I'll do anything.

I see toothless getting ready to fire. No way I'll make it in time. But I must try.

The closer I get the more and more I think 'I'm Going To Die'. But, I'm strong, I'll die a warrior.

I pray to Odin one last time, before wishing my farewells.

_Goodbye, Astrid._

Astrid. My future-daughter-in-law. Well, when Hiccup proposes. She is a beautiful girl. I'm surprised she stuck with Hiccup. Haha, well, she is as stubborn as he is.

I remember the first time Hiccup and Astrid kissed with a smile. May they have beautiful children.

_Goodbye, Gobber._

Oh, Gobber. I couldn't do it without him. I wouldn't be chief without him. He was my right-hand man. He raised Hiccup with me. He was always their. By my side. He was my best friend.

I picture Gobber dancing and singing to mine and Val's song. A good laugh he was. May he take care of Hiccup and my wife.

_Goodbye, dearest Valka._

Valka, my love. Oh how much I loved her. I finally reunite with her, and here I am, risking my life. May Odin bless the rest of her life.

I remember the first time we kissed. Oh, Valka...

_Goodbye, Village._

It was my village. I loved it. I knew it inside and out. And I loved the people. Hiccup will make a great chief.

_Goodbye, Hiccup._

And finally, the pride of berk,Hiccup. Oh Hiccup, he has done so much for this world. I was a terrible father before, letting him get bullied and ignored. But now, he a charming young man with a girlfriend, a village, and A booming personality. I still can't believe the fishbone grew into such a handsome, tall, romantic demon. Thor almighty the troubles he's going to have as chief.

I picture Hiccup growing throughout life.

When he was a we' lad.

When he was 10.

When he was 15.

During puberty (Haha, that was funny)

And finally, 20. Now. He's the strongest of them all.

"SON" I yell.

"DAD NO" He yells at me too stop.

_'I love you' _I think as crashing into the plasma blast.

_Now I sit here in Valhalla with the mighty warriors. Waiting for my family to join me. I will watch Hiccup grow up, get married, have children, and change the world. I'm Stoick the Vast. The 2__nd__strongest of them all. Who's the first? My son is. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Though I may not be down their with him and my family, but I'll always be in their heart. I'll be here, at the table of thy Mighty. And the chair right next to me will soon have my son in it, when we reunite again._

_I love you, Astrid._

_I love you Gobber. Well, as a friend._

_I love you, my village._

_I love you, dearest Valka._

_And I love you, my pride of Berk, Hiccup._

**Thanks for reading! Im doing an extra little hiccstrid chapter so go ahead and read that!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Bonus)

**I decided to make a little extra chapter. This will be the final one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD(2)**

**~Hiccup's POV~**

I look at the knife next to my bedside. I've been crying ever since work was done. I'm exhausted and I just can't do it. Without a clear conscience I grab the knife and roll up my sleeve. I sob. _I can't do it. I'll let my father down. I can't feel anything. I need a clue, Dad. Please. _I start to move my knife down too my wrist..

**~Stoick's POV~**

I watch my son grab at my knife and I quickly spit out my mead.

'Odin, help him!'' I yell at him.

''Stoick, you're in Valhalla now, you send help too him. He asked for _you_" Odin replied, not giving a damn.

I noticed Astrid is wide awake. '_Astrid!' _I Cried.

'Stoick?' Astrid said outloud.

_Wait, she heard me?_

"I must be going crazy" Astrid said as she closed her eyes.

_'C'mon. Here my cries. Notice Hiccup's still awake, Please' _I beg.

Astrid turned to her window too see Hiccup's lights still on. "Hiccup?" she asked climbing out of her bed, running to Hiccup's house.

_'Their we go, future-daughter-in-law.' _I smile.

**-Hiccup's POV-**

I had made one clean line across my skin. Holy Thor it hurt. But this is the most realistic thing I've felt in a while, pain.

I thought everybody was asleep. My mom was out flying and Gobber was long in bed. Nobody was going to check on me. Just...a _few_ more lines.

"HICCUP?" Astrid comes running into my room right before I was going to start a second line.

"ASTRID" I say startled. I quickly throw my knife too the other side of my room and pull my sleeve down. _Shit_. It was too late though, she already saw.

"Hiccup?" her voice was more hurt and questioningly.

I stare at her. I was frozen. So was she. She looked like she was going to cry. She stood their, frozen in disbelief.

I then just let it all out, crying. "Astrid, I'm so sorry. I'm not ok. I need help. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sob

She runs over to me and straddles around me. I cry into her shoulder and repeat "I'm sorry" over and over again. She's now crying too, hugging me.

We both cry for a while. It must have been hell seeing a knife too my wrist.

After a while, we calmed down. I was slowly rocking back and forth wither her. I finally decide to speak.

"Astrid, I'm sorry. It's just hard, OK? It's so hard being chief. I want to go out and explore. It doesn't help that I don't have my Dad. I love my mom, but I've barely known her for a month. I'm sorry. I just needed feeling." I mutter into her shoulder.

"Hiccup, you're worrying me" Astrid said.

This, for some reason pissed me off. "Worried, why should YOU be worried" I say with a whole new tone. I stopped rocking her.

Now she had a whole new expression. "Why SHOULDN'T I be worried, Hiccup. Look at you." She said, obviously getting defensive.

"I look fine, Astrid. You shouldn't be the one worrying. You have no troubles. I do." I say getting quite defensive myself.

She get's off of me looking ticked. "Hiccup, do you even KNOW what you were just doing? If I hadn't walked In, It could've gotten worse! And you dare say I can't worry?" she wags a finger in my face.

"Why do YOU care? I'm fine, Astrid. Really. I'm not a kid. You can worry about yourself because I'm fine. Save the stress for Odin's sake" I say standing up.

"You are such a oblivious joke" she says on the verge of crying more.

"You know what, I don't care. You don't have the stress Astrid. I have to take care of an entire village each day. You know how hard it is? No, no you don't because you don't have too work an entire village each day. So, I'd like too now why in Odin's name YOU WORRY SO MUCH."

"Because I LOVE YOU" She screams at me. I stayed silent. Thor almighty what have I done?

"I love you, Hiccup. You don't know I wake up every morning praying to Odin that work isn't too hard for you. I beat the shit out of the twins whenever they mess something up. I even try to do some of your jobs for you. I do this because I love you Hiccup." she pauses. "How do you think it feels seeing you in pain each day? How did you think it felt seeing you with the knife, Hiccup? It broke me. I just want to help. I'm so worried about you and-" I interrupt her by smacking my lips into hers. Something we have not done since the day I became chief.

It takes her a moment to kiss back. But she finally gave in and kissed me, the same amount of passion I was giving her.

It had been 5 minutes and we were still kissing. Now more like making out. Our tongues fighting for dominance as her hands ruffled my hair and my hands doing flirtatious things around her waste. She straddled around me again and I sat of the bed.

Due to air, we separated. I could tell she didn't want too. But I had to talk to her.

"Odin dammit your a good kisser." she mutters

I start too laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sexy." I say with a smirk. She punched me and we both started laughing.

"But on a serious note, I'm sorry Astrid. The stress is just been so bad, I don't know what I'm doing. I love you" I glare into those sea blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, I _guess _I love you too. I mean, Thor almighty look at you." she said laughing.

I laughed again "I mean, who couldn't resist this raw-vikingness. " I strut, making her laugh.

"But seriously, I'm worried about you. Please let me help you. Please don't ever grab that knife again" she mutters in my chest.

"I promise. I think I'll feel better after tonight" I kiss her forehead.

"Now, where were we, _babe_" She whispers as are lips connect once more, falling onto the bed.

I may not have my dad, but at least I have her.

_'Your welcome, son.' _I hear my dad's voice as I 'play' around with Astrid on the bed.

_'Dad?' _No answer.

_'Thanks Dad'. _I think in my mind.

I must be going crazy. But, I honestly don't care anymore. I got everything I need here in Berk.

I never touched that knife again.

_Fin_

**Thank you for reading! The bonus chapter was a sudden idea, so it may have sucked.**

**Please Follow and Fav if you liked it! And review! I've been on this website for about a month, so once again, this may suck because I'm just getting the hang of this.**

**If you want you can also check out my Truth or Dare story! I also write for the new TV show 'The Librarians' so if you like that show, go check out my one-shots!**

**Thanks again,**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
